nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: Payback/Tune-Up-Shop
A Tune-Up-Shop is a fictional retail chain featured in Need for Speed: Payback that sells performance parts through multiple stores across Fortune Valley. Players can access any location with any car, but the selection of parts available differs depending on the car the player is currently driving. They can be found across Fortune Valley with their location highlighted on the map with an icon of a pink shield and a white wrench. Store Buy The Buy section offers a selection of performance parts that can be purchased. The parts available are of a random assortment but the parts offered refreshes every 10 minutes. Parts can only be purchased with Bank ( ) and their price varies depending on the individual quality rating of each performance part's Speed Card. Equip The Equip section allows the player to swap out performance parts that they have for their car. The parts available includes those won from events, purchased from the Buy section of a Tune-Up-Shop, or those rewarded from Shipments ( ). Owned performance parts are retained on a per car basis and cannot be exchanged between cars. They can, however, be sold for Bank ( ) at any player owned garage or Tune-Up-Shop, or can be traded in for Part Tokens ( ) at a player owned garage or Tune-Up-Shop. Trade-Ins The Trade-Ins section allows the player to use any earned Part Tokens ( ) for a roll of a performance part slot machine. Each roll requires 3 Part Tokens, but the player can choose to lock one of three criteria they wish a part to specifically be and let the other criteria be rolled for. The locked criteria can be set either by the performance part category, brand, or perk. The quality rating of the part can not be selected and will be generated based on the parts equipped to the player's current vehicle. The available selection of performance parts includes all six categories; *Head ( ) *Block ( ) *ECU ( ) *Turbo ( ) *Exhaust ( ) *Transmission ( ) The available selection of brands includes all five manufacturers; *Americana ( ) *Carbon ( ) *Chidori ( ) *Nextech ( ) *Outlaw ( ) The available selection of perks includes all six but each roll has a chance of adding up to two additional random perks on top of the perk selected; *Acceleration ( ) *Brakes ( ) *Jump ( ) *Nitrous ( ) *Speed ( ) Catch-up Packs Introduced with the February Update, Catch-up Packs can be purchased for Bank ( ) to quickly upgrade a new car closer to its maximum performance level. Each stage of Catch-up Pack includes Stock ( ) Speed Cards of a certain level for all six performance categories, and better Catch-up Packs are unlocked by progressing through the career. Locations Tune-Up-Shop locations are revealed to the player at the start of chapter 2 - Desert Winds - and can be used as a means of fast travelling. There are a total of four Tune-Up-Shops across Fortune Valley; 1 in Liberty Desert, 1 in Mount Providence, 3 in Silver Rock, and 1 in Silver Canyon. Category:Need for Speed: Payback Category:Performance Parts (Payback) Category:Location Types (Payback)